The present invention relates to a supporting structure of a unitized body having at least one hollow support made up of two longitudinal segments in accordance with the preamble.
In vehicle mass production, for example in the Mercedes C Class, it is customary to use hollow supports in the supporting structure that are assembled so as to be transverse with respect to the central longitudinal axis, in order to realize, for example, different vehicle lengths using the same frame platform. For this purpose, end areas of two longitudinal segments of a hollow support are inserted one in the other and are joined to each other, for example, by spot welding, so that the end areas of the longitudinal segments are joined in an overlapping manner.
The interface produced by the overlapping end areas results in a change in rigidity in the longitudinal extension of the hollow support. In particular, in response to collision stresses in the direction of the central longitudinal axis, the joining area is less able to absorb energy as a result of the ensuing increase in rigidity.
It is an object of the present invention is to provide a supporting structure of a unitized body, in which the connective intensity between two longitudinal segments of a hollow support is improved.
The above and other beneficial objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a supporting structure as described herein.
Due to the joining plane running diagonal with respect to the central longitudinal axis of the hollow support, it is achieved that the joining area extends over a larger longitudinal segment of the hollow support. The change in rigidity, which arises as a result of the overlapping and joining of the end areas, accordingly is distributed over the hollow support longitudinal segment, in which the joining plane extends. The reduced rigidity increase as a result of the greater length of the joint between the two longitudinal segments also brings about an improved behavior of the hollow support in response to vibration stresses, because each individual connecting point is correspondingly less stressed.
In particular, in the case of longitudinal supports the joining area of which is situated in a crumple zone of the body, it is possible that, despite the doubling of the metal thickness in the joining area, the hollow support will fold up in a stress direction acting parallel to the central longitudinal axis. The longitudinal segments may be dimensioned accordingly.
As a function of the arrangement of the hollow support, the joining plane may be tilted in the joining area by approximately 15xc2x0 to 75xc2x0 with respect to the central axis of the longitudinal support, in accordance with the rigidity intensity desired.
In one example embodiment of the present invention, the longitudinal support is arranged in the floor area of a vehicle rear, so as to be able to produce different vehicle lengths using the same frame platform. The joining plane is so aligned from the rear top to the front bottom that a controlled deformation is achieved in the event of a rear-end collision.
For the overlapping of the end areas of the longitudinal segments, one of the end areas is enlarged so as to be adapted to the cross-section of the other end area. Alternatively, it is also possible to taper one of the end areas so as to be adapted to the hollow cross-section of the other end area.
As a particularly cost-effective joining technique, spot welding may be used, it being possible to join the end areas of the longitudinal segments to each other using a double spot-welding row.
For creating a clamshell-type closed hollow-profile support, the longitudinal segments of the hollow support have a U-shaped cross-section that is open on one side. Longitudinal segments having an L-shaped cross-section may be joined to each other in the same manner.
After joining the diagonal end areas of the longitudinal segments, the open side is welded to the flanges of the hollow profile using a continuous closing plate.
In the case of hollow supports which are manufactured, for example, by a hydrodeformation process, the longitudinal segments have a hollow profile that is closed around the circumference, so that the end areas of the longitudinal segments may be inserted into one another and may be joined to each other, for example, by a circumferential welded seam.